Eu não gosto de homens
by Mag-x-x
Summary: - "Eu Uzumaki Naruto não gosto de homens." - Yaoi, UA, SasuNaru.


**Título**: Eu não gosto de homens.

**Autora**: Mag  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E eu não ganho nada com isso.

Essa fic contém Yaoi, se não gosta, não leia. 

**Capítulo único**

_Eu Uzumaki Naruto não gosto de homens!  
_

Eu só posso estar ficando doido ou será que tenho febre? Bom, verifiquei minha testa e não estou quente... Será que foi o suco que o Teme me deu? Ah, ele não faria isso, faria? Por Kami, por quê esses pensamentos estão me assombrando? Odeio ser tão confuso, o-d-e-i-o. Naruto seu "dobe" como o Sasuke mesmo diz, porque disso agora? Não teria momento melhor pra ficar pensando nisso? Eu, eu, eu não gosto de homens! Eu não sou gay! Só reparei que o Sasuke é, bom... Er... **Bonitinho**.

Bobagem, não é mesmo? Não preciso me preocupar com isso, porque somos amigos desde quando éramos dois pirralhos e eu nunca tinha reparado nisso antes, que aquela pele branquinha é tão macia, que seus lábios são bem desenhados, seus olhos negros me fazem apreciar mais a noite que o dia... Ah, que seu corpo já está ficando mais definido, seu cabelo nunca fica parado na parte da nuca e sua franja sempre o incomoda, mas ele nunca muda o corte de cabelo. Que a Sakura-chan o irrita e ele prefere ficar me ouvindo falar besteira pro resto da vida do que escutar mais um "Sasuke-kun" por parte dela.

Eu reparo essas coisas mas eu não gosto de homens, não gosto. Eu Naruto o gostosão, gostar de macho? Nunca! Não gosto de homens e ponto final, não gosto, er não gosto. E estou falando sério, não vale rir... É só uma confusão momentânea, logo passa. E se alguém comentar sobre o que aconteceu na piscina hoje mais cedo, eu mato! Aquilo, aquilo foi normal, Sasuke só estava me ajudando, porque segundo ele tinha um bicho enorme no meu rosto, que era tão grande que nem mesmo eu vi. Devia ser mesmo um bicho horroroso e Sasuke sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas nojentas... E não veja me dizer que é frescura porque não é. Sou higiênico, apenas isso.

Quando ele ficou tão próximo, praticamente me encurralando no canto da piscina, foi só pra me ajudar com o _bicho monstro enorme_ né? Quando ele tocou meu rosto e me olhou daquela forma, foi só pra colocar medo no _inseto grotesco gigante _e depois se livrar do inimigo mortal. Mas as feições dele estavam tão calmas, tão bonitas e me olhava de um jeito diferente, mas que sempre usa quando estamos sozinhos, ele me olha por um bom tempo, como se quisesse dizer algo, só que nunca diz.... E ah, eu não gosto de homens, por favor não continue afirmando isso, porque eu não gosto, oras. E antes que diga mais alguma coisa eu não sou fresco, não sou!

E mesmo se eu gostasse de homens, nunca que esse homem seria o Teme, somos amigos, sempre fomos e sempre seremos. Sasuke também tem um gênio bem difícil de se lidar, é chato, fica irritado com facilidade, egocêntrico, branquelo azedo, monossilábico, irônico, metido, se acha a última bolacha do pacote, é ruim em esportes e biologia, além de ser cruel porque vive maltratando meu gato Kyuubi, coitadinho do meu bebê, sempre tem o rabo pisado por aquele malvado. Por falar nisso tenho que me vingar no Sharingan o cachorro pulguento do Uchiha, garanto que aquele bicho vai sentir a minha ira!

Ah, você quer saber se o Sasuke tem alguma qualidade? Claro que não! Ok, minto, mas são muito poucas, quer que eu cite? Ta bom eu digo, mas são pouquinhas viu. Ele costuma dizer que a maior qualidade dele é conseguir me suportar, coisa que eu acho um absurdo pois sou um amor de pessoa, ele raramente está de bom humor, mas quando acorda com o pé direito não nego que faz tudo que eu quero, me defende do Kiba, é educado, mesmo que o ofendam ele nunca perde a pose, a não ser que o ofendido seja eu... É amoroso, mas só com a mãe dele e comigo ás vezes, atencioso porque uma vez quando quebrei o braço ele chamou a ambulância, bombeiros, marinha, forças armadas, ONU e um monte de outras coisas que ajudam as pessoas, nunca tinha visto o Sasuke tão preocupado... Ele desenha bem, é fera em matemática e sempre me ajuda e vai comigo no dentista porque eu tenho medo. Confesso que ele é bom pra mim, mas eu não gosto de homens e eu não gosto do Sasuke!

- Hey, Naruto não vai descer? Eu e sua mãe já terminamos de fazer o bolo... E bom, é seu sabor favorito então vem comer.

Droga, é ele e aposto que ele sugeriu o sabor do bolo pra minha mãe, bolo de laranja, meu favorito e só ele sabe, porque na cabeça dela eu gosto de chocolate... Talvez o Sasuke não seja tão ruim assim.

- Dobe, algum problema? Está todo esse tempo no quarto quietinho... Nem parece o mesmo Naruto barulhento e insuportável de sempre. Aconteceu algo? Seja o que for me diz, porque te odeio te ver assim e não poder fazer nada.

Sempre tão cuidadoso comigo, isso quando não me ofende, mas agora ele está me encarando daquela forma, sentado do meu lado na cama, porque ele sempre está do meu lado, desde os oito anos de idade. E como na piscina parece querer me dizer algo... Estamos tão próximos, sua respiração se mistura com a minha, ele me encara pela última vez pedindo uma resposta já que até agora eu não disse nada ou seria uma confirmação para continuar? Não respondo, apenas me aproximo mais, fecho meus olhos assim como ele, toco sua face e ele minha cintura para finalmente nossos lábios se roçarem, sua língua invadir minha boca assim iniciando um beijo... Apaixonado.

_Eu realmente não gosto de homens, eu apenas gosto do Sasuke.  
_

**Notas finais**: Bobinha? Talvez, primeira vez que posto aqui no site e confesso que estou com medo, rs. Mas o que vale é a intenção. E são as maravilhosas autoras de SasuNaruSasu que me motivam a também escrever, mesmo que eu não chegue aos pés delas meu amor por SasuNaruSasu é o mesmo.


End file.
